


The Dark Side of Shane

by mercurybard



Category: Space: Above and Beyond
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane on a revenge kick is frightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Side of Shane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Space: Above and Beyond isn't mine. It belongs 20th Century Fox and a whole host of other people. Set during "The Dark Side of the Sun"

Vansen on a revenge kick is one scary bitch. If they hadn’t been writing their final memos a few seconds earlier, Coop might be turned on. There's a lot about Shane Vansen that could get the blood flowing—her lips, for starters—but it's always been that sharp edge that makes him keep looking. This idea if he started shit with her, she’d be able to fight back, blow for blow until they're both bleeding and gasping on the floor…like she’s left most of the silicates.

Would she still wake up crying in the night when there's only the two of them to hear?

That’s the unspoken agreement between the two of them. When she comes awake sobbing, he doesn’t speak. Doesn’t try to comfort her (he wouldn’t know how to, even if she'd accept it). No, they just lay there, listening to one another and the rest of the squad breathe until she’s got herself back under control. Twice, when she had the bunk above his, she dropped a hand over the edge, and Coop found himself reaching up to wrap his fingers around hers. She didn’t shake them off.

Something, though, tells him that even if this rampage hasn’t stopped the nightmares, Shane won’t appreciate tenderness coming from him, the tank. Not anymore.


End file.
